


Promise

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- Why are you doing this?  
\- Doing what?  
\- Why you always know more than I do?  
\- Don't ask me that.  
\- Why?  
\- Because...  
\- What? Because what?  
\- I know secrets that aren't mine. They destroyed me. Tearing me apart. Forever.  
Harry felt sorry. Went silent. Didn't know what to do.  
\- If you... whenever... come to me, Severus. Please? he looked him in the eye.  
\- I shall try, promised Severus and noded.


End file.
